


'I'm Not Gay'

by Im_writing_out_of_time



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex gets hurt being a fucking moron, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Thomas has to bring his bleeding ass to the hospital, Thomas is a decent human being, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_writing_out_of_time/pseuds/Im_writing_out_of_time
Summary: Thomas denies his gayness (he's bi. that's a thing.)





	'I'm Not Gay'

_“You’re so stupid. I hope you know that, mon ami.”_

Thomas was bent over Alexander dressing his wounds. “How did that even happen? How do you accidentally stab yourself with a broken glass?”

“I got excited. And I didn’t ask you for help. I could probably do it better myself, blood loss and everything.” He hissed in pain as Thomas poured rubbing alcohol on his wound. “You did that on purpose, asshole.”

“What, cleaning your wound? Yes, yes I did. Unless you’d rather die from an infection, you blithering idiot.” He set the alcohol down and covered the open wound, putting pressure on to slow the bleeding. 

“Knock it off, you dumb hick. Let go of me, I’ll do it myself.” He knocked away Thomas’s hand and grabbed the gauze that had hit the floor. 

“Well now it isn’t clean anymore. You’re gonna kill yourself yet.” He stood up and moved to the living room. “I’m grabbing a phone and you’re going to the hospital.”

“Don’t call 9-1-1! You can drive me!”

Thomas rolled his eyes and disappeared with his phone in his hand. He came back minutes later. “Alright, let’s go stupid.” He pressed a clean piece of gauze and pressed it to Alexander’s wound before wrapping his side with an Ace bandage. “I still can’t figure out how you stab yourself in the side this bad, with a broken glass. You’re unbelievable.” He helped Alexander to his feet. “You realize now that you’re gonna need stitches, or surgery.”

“I don’t need surgery. It’s not that bad.”

“If the doctor decides it’s bad enough, you’ll be getting the surgery.” He unlocked his car and pushed Hamilton toward the passenger side. “That’s the last time I invite you for dinner at my house. You weren’t even excited about the mac and cheese.” Thomas’s curls bounced around his head as he slid in the passenger side of his SUV. “That’s my own personal recipe I hope you know. I worked hard to perfect it.” 

“Why did you invite me over in the first place?” Alexander asked, wincing in pain. “You hate me.” He clutched his side in pain as Thomas started his car. “I can’t put the seat belt on.”

“You pull it, and clip it, stupid. Here, hand it to me.” Thomas reached over and grasped for the seat belt, locking it in place. 

“Holy fuck, don’t! That hurts!”

Thomas glanced at Alexander and saw the seat belt rubbing against his freshly dressed injury. “Whoops, sorry. Just unclip it or something. I’m a good driver anyway. You won’t need it.” Thomas shifted his car in gear and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, slamming Alexander forward into the glove compartment.

“You’re purposely trying to hurt me, aren’t you? Now I probably have a broken shoulder. God, slow down, I’m not going to die in the next twenty minutes. Jesus. The bleeding has slowed almost to a stop. The hospital is twelve minutes away. We’ll make it without you trying to kill us both.” 

Alexander held the bandages tight to his side despite the ace bandage keeping the gauze in place. He draped the other hand around the ‘oh shit’ handle above his head, as Thomas refused to slow down. Thomas glanced away from the road and at Alexander, whose eyes were starting to cross as they stared at the center line, his blinks getting slower. 

“Alexander? Alexander! Hamilton, god damn it all. Look at me.” Thomas’s eyes kept flickering to the road and back. He swung into a parking spot as close to the emergency entrance as possible and ran around the side. He opened the passenger side door and watched Alexander’s eyes droop closed and his body fall back against the seat. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He grabbed Alexander and rushed him inside the emergency entrance, running him to the nearest doctor. “Fix this idiot,” he muttered, setting him on the stretcher that was wheeled over. “He managed to stab himself with a broken glass. I already cleaned it with rubbing alcohol but the moron wouldn’t stop squirming. So go fix him. I’ll be in the waiting room.” 

The doctor disappeared with three nurses that pushed the stretcher beside him. As they disappeared through the doors, Thomas heard someone say that he would need surgery to stop the bleeding. 

 

“Fucking idiot,” he mumbled, walking through the double doors to the waiting room. He threw his head in his hands and stayed like that, thousands of thoughts running through his head, until a young doctor came through the double doors, blood staining the rubber gloves he was throwing in a garbage for bio-hazardous materials. 

“Are you here for Mr. Hamilton?”

“Yeah, that’d be me.”

The young doctor came forward and shook his hand. “I’m Doctor James McCormick. I performed the surgery on Mr. Hamilton. Unfortunately, it was worse than it looked. We had to repair a part of his intestines, and a piece of glass made its way into his right kidney, so we had to fix that as well. There’s a slight chance that his kidney will regain function, but it’s very slight. He needs a blood transfusion from the amount he lost, so he’s hooked up to a blood bag.” Thomas shook his head at the fact that Alexander could be so stupid. “He’s upstairs in a recovery room. He’ll have to stay here at the hospital for a few days, depending on how he reacts to the surgery and everything. We want to keep an eye on him to make sure there’s no infection or leakage from his internal organs. We managed to get all of the glass out, so there should be no problem. After Mr. Hamilton goes home, he’ll have to be constantly monitored to make sure he doesn’t do anything to hurt himself again, or rip his stitches.” 

“The moron can’t even handle a glass without cutting himself. I’d have to practically sleep with him to keep him safe.”

The doctor chuckled. “It’s up to you how you monitor him, we just need him monitored. He’s heading up to room 301 right now. You’ll be allowed there twenty-four hours a day as long as you’ll be the one monitoring him at home.”

Thomas sighed at pushed his hair back with both hands and sighed. “Yeah, it’ll be me.” He followed the doctor until he reached the elevator and the doors opened right in front of him. He pushed the button for the third floor and strode through the doors to the first room as soon as they opened again. Alexander laid there in a hospital gown, his cheeks rosy against the pale hospital room. He had an IV in each arm, one in the crook of the elbow on his right arm transfusing blood, one in the back of his left hand, with a saline drip attached. 

Thomas pulled up a chair and sat next to Alexander, staring at his small hands against the white sheet. His skin was pale against the bed. “Alexander, you idiot. Wake up,” he whispered, his voice breaking. “Wake up.” He set his head on the edge of the bed and began to play with the buttons next to his face. The bed began to recline more, then less, as he pressed the buttons back and forth before even that didn’t amuse him. He sighed and closed his eyes, grabbing ahold of his hand to sleep with. He shifted his position a few times before he finally fell asleep. He woke up multiple times over the next two days but there was never a change in Alexander. He remained at the bedside, having the janitor buy him things from the cafeteria downstairs on his shift, the nurses leaving him a book or magazine on the bedside table. On the third day, Thomas dragged himself in the bathroom attached to the hospital room and took a shower, washing away the filth before pulling on his dirty clothes once more. As had become the norm for the last couple days, he fell back asleep, Alexander’s hand encompassed by his own.

A few hours later, he woke up to the feeling of someone playing with his curls. “Don’t touch my hair,” he grumbled sleepily. The hand he fell asleep holding was no longer there and someone was touching his curls. “Alexander, if that’s you, I swear.”

“It is.” 

Thomas’s head shot up and he saw Alexander staring at him. “Alexander!” he cried, standing up. He pressed his lips to Alexander’s in an emotion filled moment of passion. Thomas heard a small, masculine groan beneath him and he shoved himself away and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back. “I- uh. I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll be back later,” he stammered before running out of the room, leaving a shocked Alexander on the bed. Alexander brought his fingers to his lips and wondered if this was all a dream. He laid back in his bed and hoped it was, though he knew it wasn’t. The heart monitor’s beeping slowed in his ears as he fell into a light sleep. 

He woke up the following morning to the same curly pouf of hair sleeping beside him and he smiled. Thomas was back in his seat, his elbow on the armrest, his hand propping up his head. His lips were pursed slightly as he slept and his eyebrows furrowed. Alexander shifted his body to the side of the bed and stretched over to pull one of the curls when pain shot through his side. He winced and shifted back, grabbing for the nurse alarm button. A nurse came in almost immediately and smiled when she saw him awake. 

“Good morning, Mr. Hamilton. How are you feeling?” The nurse began taking note of his vitals and took his temperature, making notations on his chart. 

“It’s Alexander, and I was wondering if you had something I could take for the pain.” He blushed as the nurse lifted his gown from the bottom to check out his stitches, seeing everything he had to bear, but she didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.

“Of course, I’ll go get something for you and I’ll be right back, okay?” 

He nodded his head and watched as she walked out. He reached over again, wincing in pain once more, to pull on Thomas’s curls and watch them spring back into place. His hand was brushing a curl when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Do _not_. Touch. The hair.” 

“It just looks so soft and springy,” he whispered. “I thought you were sleeping. I just wanted to touch you again.” He bunched his fingers in the thin blanket that covered his body and laid his head back, closing his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before his body relaxed against the sheets. 

“Alexander, are you okay?”

He nodded slowly. “The nurse is already going to get medicine, so don’t worry about it. It’s just pain, which is understandable considering I almost died.”

“Well,” Thomas paused. “I don’t think you almost died. I think the blood transfusion is just a precaution. You just ripped some stuff inside with the glass but you’re completely fine.”

Alexander raised his eyebrows mockingly. “I know I’m fine,” he joked. “It’s about time you figured that out for yourself.” He chuckled before abruptly stopping and holding his side. “Don’t. I’m fine.”

“Alexander, don’t lie to me, okay? If I’m going to watch you and take care of you, you’ll have to be honest to me.” 

“You’ll be taking care of me?” Alexander questioned. “You don’t even like me.” He knew he was lying to himself. He liked Thomas and Thomas liked him. Right? That had to be why he kissed him, right? “I really liked that kiss,” he whispered. “Kiss me again.” 

“Alexander, I-” 

Alexander grabbed Thomas’s jacket and pulled him closer, making Thomas growl against his lips. Thomas could hear Alexander’s heart monitor speed up and tried pulling back, but Alexander held him in place. Alexander bit Thomas’s lip and Thomas growled once more, pushing Alexander against the mattress. Alexander smirked as his shoulders were pinned down, but grimaced as the blanket on his body raked the hospital gown across his stitches. 

“I hate to kill the mood, but why haven’t they dressed my stitches? Also, did you enjoy that kiss as much as I did? And-” He paused. “And why do you act like you hate me when I can tell that it’s completely different than that? I mean, I can admit that I feel something for you. Not all of it is complete hatred. I don’t know what it is but it’s something. I know you feel it too.”

Thomas looked down at his hands against the blue hospital gown. His hands were bunching up the fabric. “Alex, I-” 

“Please Thomas. Just be honest with me.” His eyes were big and Thomas couldn’t break his gaze away from them. He was entranced. 

“I care for you,” he grumbled. He finally ripped his gaze away from Alexander’s eyes. “Alright? I care. That’s why I invited you over; to become friends. I just- I don’t know anymore.”

“Then why did you run?”

“I’m not gay,” Thomas mumbled. 

“That kiss felt pretty gay to me,” Alexander smirked. “Please Thomas, I know you feel it too. Don’t fight it, please.” Thomas leaned his head back on the bed and Alexander grasped Thomas’s hand in his before it was jerked away. “Thomas, please.”

“Alexander, just-” he sighed. “Just let me think. I’ve never felt like this before. I need to think about this.” He stood up, knocking the chair against the wall before he stormed out of the room. He went to the waiting room at the end of the hall by the elevators. Putting his back to the wall, he slid down, sitting in the corner looking out the window. He couldn’t face Alexander. Especially not with the boner he was sporting in his pants. 

He heard people shuffling through the halls as he stared out the window. Someone coughed in the background and the television droned on some reality station. He felt a body move beside him, yet his gaze focused out the window until one of his curls bounced against his cheek. 

“Don’t touch-”

“I’m going to touch your curls until you decide to talk to me like a human being.”

Thomas’s head whipped around. “Alexander, you’re supposed to be in bed.”

“I’m fine. Can you just talk to me?” His hair was messy and tangled, his gown was hanging loose in the back. 

“Alexander, I do care for you. I just- I never thought about remotely having feelings for a man, especially you.” Thomas looked down and his curls bounced around his face. “I’ve always been attracted to women. Always. But you’ve done something to me and I can’t explain it. The arguing doesn’t anger me anymore, it turns me on. You used to just piss me off to no end…but now I find it kind of cute. And sexy.” He chuckled slightly to himself and shook his head. “I actually ran out of your room so I could hide the boner you gave me. Didn’t think that was what we needed to focus on at the time. And the truth is, Alexander, that I couldn’t fathom the idea of falling in love with a man, but here I am, completely and hopelessly in love with you.” 

Alexander moved his body around to stand in front of Thomas and held his hands out to him. “Come on. Let’s go back to my room. I’m starting to catch a breeze,” he smirked, twirling in a circle to show his backside. Thomas’s eyes darkened for a moment before he used Alexander’s hands to pull himself up. Thomas grabbed the back of Alexander’s gown and pulled it together, scowling. Thomas’s hands made their way down Alexander’s body until they reached his ass. He grabbed a handful in each hand and squeezed, making Alexander jump as they walked in the room together. 

Thomas followed Alexander, watching him climb into his bed, wondering if Alexander knew how much his hospital gown showed as he did that. Thomas groaned quietly as he adjusted himself through his black jeans. “You probably shouldn’t climb up like that again,” he said as Alexander climbed under the covers. “That is, unless you want me to take you right here, right now.”

Alexander’s eyes grew wide as his mind worked through what Thomas had just told him. “Don’t you think that’s a little quick, since, you know, you just figured out that you’re bisexual?”

“I’ve never been with a man before. I could make you my first, Alexander. You and that pretty little ass of yours.” He grabbed Alexander’s chin. “But that would be after I take those even prettier lips of yours. See them wrapped around my cock.” He took his thumb and dragged it over Alexander’s bottom lip, dragging it down. “Yeah. I could see that. You on your knees, your eyes wide, legs spread. Mm,” he groaned, bringing his free hand to rest on the bulge in his pants. “You looking so innocent.” He brought his lips to Alexander’s ear. “I bet you’d try to fight me, because you are so fired up all the time. Because you don’t have it in you to be submissive. And guess what Alexander.” He rolled Alexander’s ear between his teeth. “I want the fight. I want you try and fight me, because I know you’ll give in.” 

Alexander was shaking on the bed, his breathing heavy, his bottom lip quivering. Thomas moved his hand from Alexander’s lip and slowly moved it down the front of the gown to where it was tenting right above Alexander’s hips. His hands tossed the blanket back and grasped the hard cock beneath the thin gown and Alexander’s whole body tensed. His eyes closed and his mouth fell open as Thomas began stroking him. 

“Thomas, please. Oh god Thomas, stop.” 

Thomas’s hand stopped stroking, but didn’t let go of Alexander’s hardened length. There was a knock at the door and Thomas finally let go of Alexander and adjusted himself, turning his body in the chair. Alexander’s face turned pale as Thomas smiled and the doctor walked in. 

“Good morning, doctor. How are you?” Alexander asked. 

“I’m fine Alexander. How are you feeling?”

“Better. A lot better. The nurse gave me something for the pain a little while ago and dressed my stitches. When can I go home?” 

“Well, you slept off and on for almost four days after your surgery, so we’ve been able to monitor you for any signs of infection, which there are none. The other doctors and I have decided that you don’t have to be hooked up to the machines anymore, and barring any other issues that come up, you can leave tomorrow morning. I’m going to assume that you’ll be going home with your, uh-”

“Friend, Thomas Jefferson.”

The doctor frowned at that but continued. “You can go home with Thomas, who said he’ll be taking care of you until your stitches are removed. I’ll be back to check on you in the morning, but I don’t think there will be any more tests or anything for a while, so get some rest. Goodnight, Mr. Hamilton, Mr. Jefferson.” 

“Goodnight, doctor.” Alexander watched as the doctor closed the door behind him before looking over to Thomas. “Can you-” He shook his head and knotted his fingers in the blanket. “Never mind.” 

“What is it?” Thomas moved his hand to grab Alexander’s. “Do you need more pain medication?”

“I need _you_. Come lay with me.” 

“Alexander, I don’t think I should.” He bit the inside of his bottom lip.

“Thomas, please. I just want you to hold me close. We don’t have to do anything. I just- I hate sleeping in strange places alone. Please,” he whispered, his bottom lip quivering. “I get scared.”

Thomas sighed but nodded his head. “Scoot over. I’ll sleep beside you.” He stripped off his jacket and tossed it on the chair before doing the same with his belt. Thomas watched Alexander’s eyes grow wide and his chest heave, his eyes not leaving Thomas’s hands. “I promise I won’t do anything. I just don’t want to hurt you with the belt clip.” Alexander nodded and laid back on the bed. 

“Is this moving too fast? I mean, yesterday, we hated each other and today I’m getting you to strip and hop in bed with me. Is it too fast?” His fingers fisted themselves in the blanket again and Thomas grabbed his hands pushing them off to the side. 

“Stop overthinking this. We’re just two friends who are going to sleep in the same bed and make out like teenagers.” He let go of Alexander’s hands and let his own drop to the side. “Is this about the thing before the doctor came in? I meant every word, but it’ll happen when we’re both ready. I guess I was rushing things because of all the confusion and everything. You’re right. Maybe we are going too fast. Do you want to sleep alone? I can sleep in the chair again, or I could leave, or something. I’ve finally found a comfortable position where I can sleep and hold your hand at the same time. Unless you don’t want me to hold your hand. I could-”

Alexander grabbed Thomas’s hand. “You’re rambling. Just come lay with me and we can hold each other and make out like teenagers.” He moved over on the bed and grabbed Thomas’s other hand, pulling him on the bed. Thomas groaned as Alexander pulled him too far and, instead of landing on the bed, he landed over Alexander’s body. Alexander winced as Thomas’s hand pushed against his newly dressed stitches. 

“Oh my god, are you okay? Do you need me to get you something?” Thomas sat up straight, throwing his legs on either side of Alexander. “Alexander, please, look at me. Tell me, did I hurt you?”

Alexander tried to slow his breathing. “I’m fine. Just get off me.”

Thomas looked down at how he was sitting, his legs straddling Alexander. His eyes darkened and his cheeks tinted red as he tossed his leg back over Alexander’s body. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.” 

Thomas kicked his shoes to the floor, moved his body to lay on the bed beside Alexander and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Alexander smiled and curled his body into Thomas’s, his hips bumping against Thomas’s stomach, his eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around Thomas and ran his hands along the body of muscle against him, up his spine and cradled the base of Thomas’s neck. 

“Alexander, are you really falling asleep right now? You’ve been sleeping for four days.”

“I woke up a couple times through those four days. I just didn’t stay awake long.” He never opened his eyes, but his fingers danced their way to Thomas’s curls where they tugged a bit. 

‘Alexander, don’t-”

Alexander opened his eyes, grabbing a fistful of hair, and pulled Thomas’s head back before trailing his tongue from the little hollow at the base of Thomas’s neck up to the razor straight line of hair that covered his chin, turning and teasing its way up to Thomas’s ear. His teeth nibbled at Thomas’s earlobe and he drew it in his mouth before releasing it with a small whimper. “I’m glad you’re here.” He released Thomas’s hair and laid back down, nuzzling his face into Thomas’s neck. 

Thomas’s chest was heaving up and down. His eyes were wide at the fact that he was just dominated by someone who had to stand on the bottom shelf at the grocery store to reach things on the top shelf. That same someone was now curled up beside him, knowing very well what he had just done, and now pretending to be sleeping. “Alexander, you can’t just do something like that and not continue.”

“I can. Look at me now, curled up, _trying_ to sleep. It would be easier if you would slow your breathing down, so I could get comfortable. You’re hard.” He jerked his head away from Thomas’s neck and his entire face turned red. “Your body is hard. I mean, your abs, and chest. I uh… I’m gonna stop talking.” He hid his face in Thomas’s chest, the t-shirt wrapping around his face. 

Thomas grabbed Alexander’s shoulders and pushed him back. “I think you promised me something,” he stated. 

“And what’s that?”

“I believe you said if I got up here, we’d make out like horny teenagers.”

Alexander’s whole body began to turn red. “I mean, if you want to. I just wanted you here with me, but we can make out if you want.” Thomas threw his head back and laughed as Alexander’s body curled into him. “I also don’t think I said ‘like horny teenagers.’ I think I just said like teenagers. I also don’t think I promised. But I’m ready and willing if you are.”

Thomas pushed a piece of hair out of Alexander’s eyes. “I won’t do anything you’re not ready for. Starting now. Sit up, I want to play with your hair.” Alexander sat up on the bed and Thomas moved to sit behind him, one leg curled under himself, the other stretched beside Alexander. “You know, actually, we should give you a shower. Or a bath. I’ll go ask the doctor.” He scooted off the bed and shuffled out the door in his socks, Alexander watching him as he walked, his curls bobbing as he moved. 

 

Alexander waited on his bed, wondering what was going on between him and Thomas. He had feelings for Thomas, he knew that, but did Thomas like him, or did Thomas lust him? He had hundreds of these thoughts running through his head when the door opened. 

“The nurses said you can take a shower but you have to try not to get your dressing wet. They’ll come in after to change the dressing, but…”

“But what?”

“She said I’ll have to stay in the room with you. Is that okay?” He held out a bottle of liquid soap and Alexander grabbed it from his hand and traced the design on the bottle.

“Uh yeah. That’s okay.” 

“Here, let’s go then. I’ll just sit on the toilet lid or something. If you need me, I’ll be there.” He held out his hand and pulled Alexander off the bed. “Come on. Let’s go get you clean.” 

Alexander’s legs shook as he stepped to the floor. Thomas noticed and swept Alexander off his feet. “Thomas, I’m fine. It happened last time too. Just let me get used to standing up.” Alexander winced as Thomas set him down and his legs wobbled as he grabbed ahold of the bed railing. After a moment, his legs finally stopped wobbling and he slowly began to walk to the bathroom.

“I don’t know if you should be standing in a shower if you can hardly handle yourself on dry flooring.”

Alexander pushed back he shower curtain and fiddled with the shower knob, trying to figure out how to use it. “I’ll be fine. You’ll be right here if I need help.” He tried pulling on the temperature knob. “I can’t get this thing to-”  
“It just turns. Just turn it until you find the temperature you want.” Thomas put the toilet seat down and plopped himself into his new seat. 

“That’s dumb,” mumbled Alexander. He grabbed the tie to his gown. “Can you close your eyes? Or turn around or something?” 

Thomas laughed and closed his eyes. “I can touch it, I just can’t see it, right?” He opened one eye to see Alexander staring at him, red in the face. “Shit, I have to go get a towel for you. I’ll be right back.” He strode out of the room and Alexander was fixated on the sound of Thomas rummaging through the cupboards outside. He untied his gown and it slowly slid off his shoulders as he focused on the movement in the other room. Thomas shoved through the door just as Alexander’s gown dropped to the floor and he smirked. “Was that your version of a strip tease?” he joked. “Because I found it very arousing.” He moved closer to Alexander and licked his earlobe before sitting back on the toilet seat. 

Alexander shook himself out of his stupor and jumped in the shower, pulling the curtain closed around him. “You were supposed to keep your eyes closed,” he pouted. 

Thomas laughed. “I had to look and see where I was going somehow. It’s not my fault I got to see your sexy show while I was at it.”

Alexander’s head whipped around the curtain. “Can you see through this shower curtain?”

Thomas looked up and smirked. “When you press your body against it like that, I can.” 

Alexander looked down at himself and blushed as he noticed that _everything_ was on display. His cheeks brightened and he shoved the curtain away and threw himself back under the water, leaving Thomas laughing. Thomas could see Alexander through the curtain still but he was enjoying the show and decided not to say anything. As Alexander raised his hands to his hair, he jerked them down again before hissing in pain. “Uh, Thomas?”

“I’m right here.”

“I can’t wash my hair. It hurts to lift my arms.” 

“Do you want me to go get a nurse?” He could see Alexander holding his side through the thin curtain. 

“Can you just come help me? I don’t want the nurses to… I mean they probably already have, but, just… Can you help me?” 

Thomas walked to the shower, pulling off his t-shirt, tossing it on the edge of the sink. He pushed the curtain aside and saw Alexander standing beneath the water, holding his side, staring at the floor. His face looked ashamed, his posture slouching, eyes cast down. “Alexander, there’s no shame in asking for help, you know.” 

“I hate asking for help. I just feel weak,” he said, his eyes flickering up to see Thomas’s naked chest and quickly flitting back down. 

Thomas wet his hands and grabbed some soap, massaging it between his hands before reaching for Alexander. “I thought nurses were supposed to keep you clean while you’re here. At least while you can’t do it yourself.” He began to rub the soap into Alexander’s hair. “I don’t think they’ve washed your hair at all since you’ve been here. Here, lean back.” Alexander leaned back and Thomas began to rinse the soap out. “This will probably make your hair a little dry, but I have to wash it again. It’s way too dirty to be comfortable.” 

Alexander hummed in agreement, still embarrassed at the fact that he was completely naked in front of Thomas. His cheeks flared red all the way up to his ears. His body shivered as Thomas’s fingers brushed the fine hairs at the base of his neck. “Uh, can you turn the temperature down a little bit?” Thomas had one hand trail down Alexander’s side as the other one reached for the temperature knob. It was completely innocent, just Thomas stretching to reach, but Alexander needed the water colder and now, before Thomas saw him get hard. Goosebumps appeared on his skin as the water turned cold and he shivered, sighing at the crisis he had just averted. 

“You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed about getting an erection. I know that’s why you had me do that,” Thomas mused from behind him. “I’m not looking at anything but your hair. For now. It’ll be different later.” Alexander could hear the smirk in his voice. “Okay, lean your head back again.” Alexander complied and Thomas rinsed the soap from his hair once more. 

“Thank you,” whispered Alexander. 

 

“Can you get the rest by yourself?”

Alexander turned his head to look at Thomas. “I can try, I think.” 

Thomas stepped back and closed the curtain, looking down at his soaked pants. “God damn it,” he murmured. 

“Is everything okay?” Alexander’s voice floated through the curtain. 

“Yeah, I just got my pants wet. It’s fine. They’ll dry eventually.” He stripped off the pants and tossed them over the side of the towel rack on the wall. He grabbed an extra towel and tried getting as much water out of them as possible. His boxers were damp, but nothing he couldn’t deal with.  
Thomas was busy trying to dry his pants and didn’t notice the water turning off behind him. Alexander swiped the curtain out of the way and quickly grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his waist. Thomas stood against the wall in only his boxers and Alexander let out an audible squeak in surprise at the toned man half naked in the bathroom with him. 

Thomas turned around when he heard the noise emanate from behind him and saw Alexander blushing with nothing but a towel around his waist. “My, uh… my pants got wet while I was washing your hair. Sorry. Just give me a minute and I’ll put them on.”

“Where are my clothes?” 

“What?”

“The clothes I came in with? I mean, the shirt isn’t any good anymore but I want to wear underwear. I felt completely exposed out there. Even though it was just you.” Thomas grabbed his shirt, leaving the pants hanging up to dry and walked out of the room in his socks and boxers. Alexander was steps ahead of him, looking for a bag marked ‘patient belongings,’ finding it on the floor beside his bed. He bent down and grabbed it, Thomas slapping his ass as he did. 

“Hey,” he laughed. “Open target.” Thomas sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his socks as Alexander pulled on his boxer briefs and sat on the bed. 

 

“Well I feel slightly better. Is there another gown or something in here for me to wear?” 

Thomas tossed his t-shirt to the smaller man on the other side of the bed. “Here, wear this.” Alexander took off the dressing on his side, threw it in the garbage, pulled the shirt on and climbed into bed, laying down on the pillow. 

“Are you going to sleep with me?” Alexander asked, scooting over on the bed. 

“Let me go get my pants out of the bathroom and hang them on the back of the chair or something and I’ll climb in beside you.” His feet slapped against the cold tile as he walked to the bathroom and grabbed his pants before slapping back out. He crawled in beside Alexander who was facing the wall, his back turned to Thomas. “Why are you turned away from me, Alex dear?”

“No reason,” he squeaked. 

“Oh really? Then turn around.” Thomas grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. 

Alexander gasped as his body was pulled flush against Thomas’s warm chest, his legs wrapping themselves around Alexander’s. Thomas smirked as he leaned down and kissed Alexander, his teeth latching onto Alexander’s bottom lip. Alexander stretched his arms around Thomas and played with the curls that surrounded his fingers. Thomas pulled away and smirked at Alexander. “I see you’re keeping your promise of making out like horny teenagers.”

“I didn’t promise, and I didn’t say horny.” He blushed, hiding his face in Thomas’s chest, inhaling the scent that surrounded him. He smelled like hospital too. “You don’t smell like you,” he whispered. “I want to be able to smell something other than hospital.” 

“Tomorrow, we’ll go home and I’ll wash myself with my own soap, how’s that sound?” 

Alexander murmured in agreement and fell asleep, his breathing becoming slow and steady. Thomas grabbed the hair band from Alexander’s wrist and pulled the sleeping man’s hair back into a ponytail, kissing his forehead. “Goodnight, Alexander. Sleep well.” He watched the slow rise and fall of Alexander’s chest before he closed his own eyes and fell under the blanket of sleep. 

The pair was woken up the next morning to the attending surgeon snickering at the foot of the bed. “You were serious about sleeping with him to keep him safe, weren’t you?” he chuckled, looking at Thomas. 

Thomas’s cheeks rouged at the memory. He had been joking at the time, but now… 

“Alright, Mr. Hamilton. I’ve looked at your tests, and they all came back normal. Let me look at your stitches and if everything looks good, you can go home today.” Alexander lifted the side of his shirt- Thomas’s shirt- and the doctor examined the stitches. “You’re healing remarkably well, so you’ll definitely be going home today. Make sure you be careful and don’t do anything that’ll rip your stitches. Come back in a week and we’ll take out the stitches. Have a good day, gentlemen.”

The pair watched the doctor walk out and Thomas looked at Alexander, kissing his lips gently. “Let’s go home, love.”

“I want nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stalk me on tumblr
> 
> @im-writing-out-of-time


End file.
